Level 35
|moves = |target = |candies = |spaces = 72 |previous = 34 |prevtype = Ingredient |next = 36 |nexttype = Moves }} Level 35 is the fifteenth and last level in Lemonade Lake and the eighteenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 12 single and 60 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. After finishing the level, a cut scene will appear between Tiffi and the Dragon. The scene includes Tiffi jumping into the empty lake to fill it up with lemonade. The dragon becomes happy, and says, "Hooray! Cheers for the lemonade!" Difficulty *There are corners and some places that are hard to clear due to holes and the squares sticking out. *Moreover, there are only 60 moves for you to clear 72 jelly squares, 60 of which are double jellies, making it hard to pass the level. *Every space available is occupied by jellies! Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing corners and the bottom first. *All kinds of combinations are recommended in this level. Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are extremely effective, but so are any other combinations. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Hard *Six colours make it hard to create special candies and sustain huge point cascades due to clearing of jelly. *The jellies are worth 132,000 points ((12 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 12,000 points) + (60 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 120,000 points) = 132,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 148,000 points. *The jellies at the corners require a good number of moves to clear, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. *The player needs to finish the level within 35 moves on mobile devices to get many points due to sugar crush. On Facebook, one will need to make many colour bombs to make up for the loss of points due to the nerfed jelly fish during the sugar crush (though colour bombs are useful in clearing the corner jellies). *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. *The three star target score is relatively high. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 210,000 - 250,000 points. *Start by working on the bottom of the board so that you can earn huge point cascades. *Grasp every opportunity to make special candies. It will even be better if special candy combinations are used. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the jellies give the player 132,000 points. Walkthrough Gallery Level 35 (Mobile).png|Mobile version. Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with regular jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels without blockers Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Medium levels